Augustinus von Canterbury
Augustinus von Canterbury war ein Benediktinermönch und der erste Erzbischof von Canterbury im Jahr 597. Er gilt als der "Apostel der Engländer" und Gründer der Englischen Kirche. Geschichte Hintergrund Nach dem Abzug der römischen Legionen aus der Provinz Britannien gegen 410 wurden die Bewohner sich selbst überlassen. Zuvor war Britannien zum Christentum bekehrt worden, was zum erscheinen des Pelagius führte. Im 5. Jh. begannen die heidnischen Sachsen, Angeln und Jüten Britannien zu besiedeln und die Angelsächsischen Königreiche der Heptarchie zu gründen, wobei sie das Christentum Stück für Stück verdrängten. Die einheimische christliche Kirche, isoliert von Rom, überlebte anscheinend nur im nördlichen Schottland und Wales, wo noch die ursprünglichen Bewohner lebte. Es gibt keine Hinweise darauf, dass die einheimischen Britonen versuchten, die Angelsachsen zum Christentum zu bekehren. Augustinus' Mission Das jütische Königreich Kent hatte gute Verbindungen zum Kontinent aufgebaut, besonders zum Frankenreich, und gegen 560 heiratete Aethelberht I von Kent die christliche Prinzessin Bertha von Franken. Eine der Bedingungen für die Ehe war es, dass Bertha ihren christlichen Glauben behalten durfte und sie ließ eine der alten römischen Kirchen bei Canterbury wieder aufbauen, um dort beten zu können. Offenbar konnte sie auch Aethelberht überzeugen, einen Brief an Papst Gregor I zu schreiben, und um christliche Missionare zu bitten. "Bertha" in Oxford Dictionary of National Biography Einige Historiker glauben jedoch, dass die Initiative vom Papst selbst ausging. 595 wählte Gregor Augustinus aus, der zu dieser Zeit Abt der Abtei von St. Andrews in Rom war, um die Mission nach Kent anzuführen, Frank Stenton, Anglo-Saxon England und wählte eine Gruppe von Mönchen aus, die ihn begleiten sollte. Weiterhin sicherte er der Gruppe die Unterstützung des fränkischen Königshauses mit einer Reihe von Briefen, von denen noch einige heute erhalten sind. Nicholas Brooks, Early History of the Church of Canterbury Dadurch konnte er auch einen freundlichen Empfang für Augustinus und seine Begleiter in Kent gewährleisten, denn die Unterstützung der Verwandten der Königin machte eine Abweisung zu einer politischen Unmöglichkeit. Zusätzlich dazu sahen die Franken darin auch eine Möglichkeit, ihren Einfluss auf Kent zu stärken. In den Quellen gibt es keinen Hinweis darauf, warum der Papst einen Mönch zum Anführer der Mission bestimmte, doch in einem Brief von Gregor I an Aethelberht lobt er das Wissen der Bibel von Augustinus, so dass eine seiner Eigenschaften wohl seine gute Ausbildung gewesen sein muss. Weiterhin muss er als Abt gute Fähigkeiten in der Verwaltung besessen haben. Gemeinsam mit vierzig Gefährten, unter denen sich auch sein späterer Nachfolger Laurentius befand, reiste Augustinus nach Kent. Doch schon kurz nach ihrer Abreise fühlten sie sich eingeschüchtert von dem großen Ausmaß der Aufgabe, das sie erwartete, und Augustinus kehrte nach Rom zurück, um die päpstliche Erlaubnis einzuholen, wieder nach Rom zurückzukehren. Gregor verweigerte dies und gab Augustinus ermutigende Briefe für seine Gefährten mit. Peter Hunter-Blair, Introduction to Anglo-Saxon England Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, Buch 1, Kapitel 23 597 erreichten Augustinus und seine Gefährten schließlich Kent und konnten schon bald danach erste Erfolge verzeichnen. Aethelberht erlaubte ihnen die Ansiedlung und das Predigen in Canterbury. Weder Beda noch Gregory of Tours erwähnen das Datum der Bekehrung von Aethelberht, doch es fand vermutlich 597 statt. Im Frühmittelalter erforderte eine großflächige Bekehrung zunächst die Bekehrung des Herrschers, und Quellen besagen, dass Augustinus schon innerhalb eines Jahres nach seiner Ankunft sehr viele Menschen taufen konnte. Weiterhin schreib Papst Gregor 601 an Bertha und Aethelberht, nannte den König seinen Sohn und sprach von seiner Taufe. Eine spätmittelalterliche Überlieferung aus dem 15. Jh. nennt das Datum von Aethelberhts Taufe mit 2. Juni 597, und obwohl es keinen weiteren Hinweis darauf gibt, zweifeln Historiker es nicht an. Augustinus gründete einen Bischofssitz in Canterbury, "Augustine", in Oxford Dictionary of National Biography doch wann und wo er geweiht wurde, ist nicht bekannt. Beda schrieb ein Jahrhundert später, dass Augustinus von dem fränkischen Erzbischof Aetherius von Arles nach der Taufe von Aethelberht geweiht wurde, doch Briefe von Papst Gregor beziehen sich auf Augustinus als Bischof, bevor er England erreichte. Eine weitere Gründung von Augustinus war das Peter und Paul Kloster, das später die St. Augustine's Abbey wurde, und die er auf Land erbauen ließ, das der König ihm gespendet hatte. Dies wurde oft als die erste Gründung einer Benediktinerabteit in England und Einführung der Regeln des hl. Benedikt in England angesehen, doch es gibt keinen Hinweis darauf, dass die Abtei diesen Regeln auch folgte. Ein Brief von Gregor I an den Patriarchen von Alexandria 598 berichtet von 10.000 konvertierten Christen in Kent, und obwohl Historiker dies für eine Übertreibung halten, zweifeln sie jedoch eine Massenbekehrung nicht an. Allerdings befanden sich vermutlich bereits vor Augustinus' Ankunft schon einige christen in Kent, Nachkommen der christlichen Britonen aus der Zeit des Römischen Britannien. Eine der Auswirkungen der Bekehrung von König Aethelberht war übrigens, dass der fränkische Einfluss auf die südlichen britischen Königreiche schwand. D. P. Kirby, Earliest English Kings Nach diesen Erfolgen schickte Augustinus Laurentius mit einem Bericht zurück nach Rom, auch um dort Antworten auf einige Fragen bezüglich der Missionierung zu erhalten. Beda fügte seiner Historia ecclesiastica den Brief und die Antworten von Gregor I hinzu. Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, Buch 1, Kapitel 27 601 erschienen weitere Missionare von Rom, die das Pallium für Augustinus und verschiedene Reliquien, geheiligte Gegenstände und Bücher enthielten. Mit dem Pallium wurde Augustinus offiziell zum Erzbischof erhoben und erhielt damit auch einen Brief von Gregor I, der ihn aufforderte, so bald wie möglich 12 weitere Bischöfe zu weihen und einen Bischof nach York zu senden. Der Papst plante, zwei Erzdiözesen in Britannien einzurichten, wofür Augustinus seinen erzbischöflichen Sitz von Canterbury nach London verlegen sollte. Dies geschah jedoch nie, und keine zeitgemäße Quelle nennt einen Grund dafür. Möglicherweise lag es daran, dass London nicht zu Aethelberhts Territorium gehörte, sondern zu Essex, und Saebert regiert wurde, der erst 604 bekehrt werden konnte. 604 weihte Augustinus Mellitus zum Bischof von London und Justus zum Bischof von Rochester. Michael Lapidge, "St. Mellitus" in Blackwell Encyclopaedia of Anglo-Saxon England "St. Justus" in Blackwell Encyclopaedia of Anglo-Saxon England Sein Versuch, seine Autorität auf die Christen von Wales und Dumnonia auszuweiten, schlug fehl. Gregor hatte bestimmt, dass diese Christen sich Augustinus unterwerfen, und dass ihre Bischöfe ihm gehorchen sollten, in dem Glauben, dass mehr der römischen kirchlichen Organisation in Britannien überlebt hatte, als dies tatsächlich der Fall war. Barbara Yorke, Conversion of Britain Laut Beda betrachteten diese Britonen Augustinus mit Misstrauen, was auch durch eine diplomatische Fehldeutung von Augustinus selbst ausgelöst wurde: 603 hatten Augustinus und Aethelberht die britonischen Bischöfe zu einem Treffen südlich des Severn einberufen und die Gäste zogen sich früh zurück, um sich mit ihren Begleitern zu besprechen, Geoffrey Hindley, Brief History of the Anglo-Saxons die ihnen laut Beda rieten, Augustinus nach dem Respekt zu beurteilen, den er ihnen am nächsten Tag erweisen würde. Als Augustinus sich nicht von seinem Sitz erhob, als die Bischöfe eintraten, Beda, Historia ecclesiastica, Buch 2, Kapitel 2 weigerten sie sich, ihn als ihren Erzbischof anzuerkennen. Diese Uneinigkeit zwischen Augustinus und den britonischen Bischöfen hatte jedoch wahrscheinlich einen tieferen Hintergrund, denn der dem katholischen Ritus folgende Augustinus und die dem keltischen Ritus anhängenden Britonen hatten zu dieser Zeit Unstimmigkeiten über die Tonsur, die Einhaltung von Ostern und die Organisation der Kirche an sich. Einige Historiker halten Augustinus' Unverständnis gegenüber der Geschichte und den Traditionen der britonischen Kirche für den Grund, der seine Beziehung zu den Bischöfen beschädigte. Weiterhin gab es auch politische Gründe, denn Augustinus unterstützte den König von Kent, während gleichzeitig Wessex und Mercia in die Gebiete der Britonen expandierten. Augustinus starb am 26. Mai 604 und hatte kurz zuvor Laurentius zu seinem Nachfolger als Erzbischof von Canterbury geweiht. Obwohl sich die Mission zu diesem Zeitpunkt kaum über Kent hinaus erstreckte, hatte sein Unternehmen eine aktivere Missionierung auf den Britischen Inseln begonnen. Viel seines Erfolges verdankte er seiner Bezeihung zu Aethelberht I von Kent, doch Augustinus' Beispiel beeinflusste auch die Missionarischen Bemühungen der angelsächsischen Kirche. Ian Wood, The Mission of Augustine of Canterbury to the English Sein Körper wurde ursprünglich in der heutigen St. Augustine's Church in Canterbury begraben, doch später umgebettet und wurde zu einer Pilgerstätte. Nach der Normannischen Eroberung wurde sein Kult aktiv gefördert. Er wurde schnell nach seinem Tod zu einem Heiligen erklärt. Sein Feiertag ist der 26./27./28. Mai, je nach Kirche. Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Erzbischof von Canterbury